


What do you mean you're dating?

by aesthetic_warning



Series: It 2 is my supervillain backstory [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pray for him, This Is STUPID, also georgie is still alive, because pennywise doesnt exist, bill is just a himbo, bill is so dumb, everyones supportive dont worry, fuck pennywise, hes nice but he knows absolutely nothing, i didnt add it to the relationship list because its barely even there, its set in 2019 yall, last fucking day i can say that, mike high key has a crush on bill, theyre all like 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_warning/pseuds/aesthetic_warning
Summary: “Eds and I have been bangin,” Richie put simply, and the only reactions were a startled laugh from Bev, and an elbow to the ribs from his boyfriend.“What he meant to say was that we’re dating,” Eddie clarified, to which everyone replied with a very well timed gasp.“You WHAT!” Bev shouted, an excited smile lighting up her face. “Richie, I thought you’d NEVER find love!”“Me neither, up top!”or: Richie and Eddie have decided it was finally time to come out to their friends. Bill is confused.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: It 2 is my supervillain backstory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480994
Comments: 27
Kudos: 240





	What do you mean you're dating?

**Author's Note:**

> Bill isn't homophobic, he's just dumb

“We have something important to tell you guys,” Eddie announced one day when they were all chilling at Bill’s house, a bowl of Cheesy Munchies on the coffee table (courtesy of Mike) and an unnoticed glass of La Croix with purple food dye in it to make it “more festive” spilled behind the couch, staining the carpet (courtesy of Richie). Everyone looked up from their phones where they were collectively roasting the shit out of Greta Keene on twitter, before Richie broke the silence. 

“Who’s ‘we’, Eds?” 

“Literally you and me, dumbass,” Richie’s eyes widened as he realized what Eddie was trying to tell their friends. They had discussed in detail how they wanted to tell the Losers about their relationship, and after Eddie vetoed the fifth outrageous suggestion (getting engaged and then inviting their friends to the wedding), they just decided to flat out inform their friends. 

It’s not like they expected their friends to be unsupportive or anything, it was 2019, for fucks sake, and Eddie and Richie had both already come out to the Losers separately as gay and bi (respectively), they just thought that their relationship might make it a little awkward between them and the Losers. They then remembered that Bill and Bev tried their hand at dating for a while, which was definitely worse on the group than anything Richie and Eddie could do. That and the fact that Ben and Bev were dating, and they could just call them homophobic if they criticized them- which they knew they wouldn’t. 

So they both told each other that the next time everyone was together, they’d reveal the relationship that had been growing for about 5 months. This was an agreement that Richie promptly forgot, given the fact that almost immediately afterward, he saw a TikTok of a weasel being wiggled around to the beat of a catchy song. He told Eddie that the weasel couldn’t possibly have bones, to which Eddie told him “you won’t either if you don’t get off that fucking app and make out with me” 

Which led them to where they currently were- sitting on a loveseat at the Denbrough residence, Eddie quietly munching on the pretzels Richie had picked out of the mix of snacks on the table for him. 

“So what’s up guys?” Ben asked, exchanging a look with Stan. It was a worried look on Ben’s part, a triumphant look on Stan’s, who knew Richie better than the back of his hand, and thus knew it was a rookie mistake to bet $20 that they hadn’t admitted their feelings yet. Stan knew. He always knows. He also had insider info from someone who saw them making out. It was a pretty safe bet. 

Ben had noticed their fucked up love language, but had assumed, due to their constant excuses to touch each other, that they were still holding their feelings back from the other. Intricate rituals and all that. 

“Did your joint Pirated Club Penguin account get banned again?” Mike asked, genuinely worried, as he loved their penguin. They would log in to the bootleg website and dress it up like a sexy lady and then go around trying to seduce the coolest looking penguins around the iceberg. 

Eddie shook his head no, earning a relieved sigh from Mike. “No, actually, Richie and I, um,” he trailed off, suddenly nervous in front of their friends, looking to his boyfriend for help. He smiled gently, then turned to the Losers. 

“Eds and I have been bangin,” he put simply, and the only reactions were a startled laugh from Bev, and an elbow to the ribs from Eddie. 

“What he meant to say was that we’re dating,” he clarified, to which everyone replied with a very well timed gasp. 

“You WHAT!” Bev shouted, an excited smile lighting up her face. “Richie, I thought you’d NEVER find love!” 

“Me neither, up top!” he high fived her. Everyone was looking at them in excited shock. Except Stan and Ben. Stan was looking at them with pride (because he loves those two and he’s proud of them) and success (because he just won twenty fucking bucks off of Ben). Ben was looking at them with happiness and also sadness (he just lost the $20 he was going to use to take Bev to the zoo). So pretty much everyone who was somewhat clueless was looking at them with excited shock. Except Bill. Bill was looking at them with confused shock. 

“What do you m-m-mean you’re dating?” Bill suddenly asked, and now everyone was shocked, but this time it was wary and confused shock. 

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean’, Bill?” Eddie asked, worried that the person he had spent the last about 12 years with was actually a raging homophobe. 

“I mean how are you t-two dating? You’re two dudes!” he said, not understanding why nobody was as surprised as he was. 

Richie looked at Eddie, who looked at Richie, who Looked at Eddie, which was different than looking. Looking with a capital L was a specific and significant look between a couple that was used to communicate something without speaking, while looking with a lowercase L was just the regular word. The Look exchanged between them could be translated to something along the lines of “what the fuck do we do?!?” which was an absolutely reasonable question. 

“Yeah Bill, do you have a problem with that?” Bev asked. While this phrase is normally paired with anger and spite, often used by drunk college students, Bev was speaking to Bill timidly, like he was a small wild animal that was stuck in a bad situation that wouldn’t exist without humankind, and Beverly wanted to rescue said small animal from this technology induced trap. 

“I’m just c-confused! Two guys dating has never happened before!” he said, and Richie laughed. 

“You got me Big Bill, I actually thought you were homophobic for a hot minute. Good bit, but maybe next time don’t scare us broski,” Bill just looked at Richie with more confusion. 

“Homophobic? What does that- what does that mean?” Richie was in an improve group at school, and respected and admired someone when they committed to a bit and stuck with what they were saying. But Bill looked so genuinely confused by what was going on that Richie realized Bill might not actually be fucking with them. 

“Bill we’re gay,” 

“Well I mean it’s good that you’re happy but-”

“Holy fucking shit BILL!” Eddie shouted looking at him with wide eyes. “Have you never fucking heard of homosexuality before?” 

The silence was answer enough. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Eddie mumbled, staring off into space as he wondered where he went wrong, Richie’s gentle rubbing of his back a small comfort. “Jesus H fucking Christ, he doesn’t fucking know- he doesn’t know that gay people exist oh my God,” Eddie mumbled, freaking out a bit.

Bev and Stan were quickly giving Bill a mini lesson about what being gay meant, the current topic discussed being how “yes they do love each other, just as much as Ben and I love each other, it’s not just for sex,” 

“This is literally not how i expected this to go at all,” Richie mumbled, his mouth pressed against his boyfriend’s shoulder to mask the smile. It wasn’t his fault that the entire situation was so fucking funny. Bill was seventeen and had literally never heard of gay people. That’s fucking WILD. 

He mentioned this to Eddie, who just sighed and looked out the window. “That’s why modern media need to get it’s fucking act together and stop it with all the hetero bullshit,” he muttered, fuming when Richie just smiled wider. 

“No Bill, one of them does NOT have a vagina,” 

Stan suddenly looked over at Richie with a look in his eyes that meant either a good dicking, or murder. “Go upstairs and tell Georgie that you two are together. I am right now so fucking concerned for this kid. Look how his brother turned out. Jesus,” He said as Richie stood up, holding his hand out to bring Eddie along with him. 

Richie gave Eddie another Look. “you ok with coming out to him?” the Look meant. Eddie gave Richie a Look back. “don’t be stupid. of course I am” Richie nodded. 

They knocked on Georgie’s door, respecting the privacy of the 11 year old, before walking in at his quiet ‘come in’. He was playing Minecraft on the computer across from his bed, building something distastefully made out of solid gold blocks and wool. 

“Hi Richie and Eddie!” He said excitedly, spinning around in his chair to watch them as they both sat down on his bed across from him. 

“Hi G-Man,” Richie said, smiling at the boy. “We needed to tell you something, alright bud?” He asked, looking to Eddie once the boy had nodded. 

“Richie and I are together. We’re dating,” he said, and then took a deep breath at the prospect of explaining homosexuality to a boy in sixth grade. “Now-”

“Oh I know!” Georgie said, interrupting him with a smile. Eddie looked at him in confusion. 

“You knew we’re dating?” he clarified, because it’s very important to ask clarifying questions. The boy nodded. 

“Yeah! One day I saw you guys kissing in the basement and then I remembered that my mom said that kissing is for people who love each other very much, and so I was like ‘oh they must love each other very much’ and then I asked Stan about because he’s really smart-”

“So smart,”

“-and he said that if you two were kissing then you were dating,” Georgie finished, looking at the two boys. “Also you were holding hands when you walked in,” 

“Ah yeah that’s right,” 

Downstairs, Mike was losing his shit. How could his standards be so goddamned low? The bar was on the fucking ground right now. Somehow he was still attracted to Bill, even after he revealed that he literally did not know homosexuality was a THING. 

“Right s-so,” Bill said, looking at Bev, Stan, and Ben, who had jumped in sometime around their discussion of different sexualities. “Being gay is rare though r-right? Like, Rich a-and Eddie are probably the only ones in town?” 

“First of all, Richie is bisexual,” Bev clarified, “Second of all, so am I,” Bill’s eyes widened. 

“I’m gay,” Stan added. 

“I’m pan,” Mike decided to say, to the surprise of everyone in the group. “I just figured it out recently, you know?” They all nodded in understanding. 

Richie came stomping down the stairs. “Georgie already fucking KNEW!” He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air as Eddie and Georgie trailed behind him. 

“Billy how could you not know about gay people?” Georgie shouted, incredibly disappointed in his brother. Bill just shrugged. 

“Nobody ever t-told me!” 

“Bill I came out to you as gay YEARS ago!” Eddie argued, a bewildered expression now permanent on his face. 

“I thought you were just telling me you were happy! That’s what gay also means!” 

“What did you think I meant when I told you I was bisexual?” Richie asked, hands on his hips, proud of himself for acting so serious when he desperately wanted to laugh. 

“Honestly Rich I had no fucking clue what you meant. I thought it was probably some theatre thing. Like Thespians. I don’t know what that word means either,” he admitted, rubbing his hands into his eyes. Eddie sighed. 

“Well at least now you know,” he grumbled, walking away. “I’m gonna take a fucking nap. This was too fucking much,” he said, Richie quick to follow. 

Stan sighed. “Next Bill’s gonna say the Earth is only 2,000 years old or some shit,” 

“It’s not?”

**Author's Note:**

> sup homies, i wrote this at 2 fucking am on the last day of the fucking decade, i'm losing my shit you guys


End file.
